


Seeing Red

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Footsteps from the hall catch Stiles' ear. He opens his eyes again, glancing to the black shower curtain next to him. The bathroom door opens a moment later, and a shadow dances across the curtain."I don't remember inviting you into my shower." Stiles says, letting the hot water continue to splash onto him. A chuckle echos through the empty bathroom.





	

Warm water pours on Stiles' back, flowing down his body and onto the tub floor beneath him. Even with the hot water, his body still feels cold. He closes his eyes, squeezing them tight, and sighs. His icy cold exterior is the perfect complement to his freezing insides. 

Footsteps from the hall catch Stiles' ear. He opens his eyes again, glancing to the black shower curtain next to him. The bathroom door opens a moment later, and a shadow dances across the curtain.

"I don't remember inviting you into my shower." Stiles says, letting the hot water continues to splash onto him. A chuckle echos through the empty bathroom. 

After a moment of clothing ruffling, and zippers being pulled, Theo is stepping into his shower with him, completely naked. And covered in blood. "Ugh." Stiles sounds, stepping backward towards the tiled wall as blood floods the floor. "Theo that's disgusting, what did you do?"

"I killed the Donnati pack." Theo answers back matter of factly. He reaches his hands out and grabs Stiles' waist, pulling him in close. He leans in and kisses his neck, lips gently carressing the fragile pale skin. Stiles shifts, tugging his hips away. Theo's grip remains strong, though.

"Why?" Stiles asks. He's used to Theo coming home covered in gallons of blood. Which is definetly a tesitment to how fucked up his life is. 

"Donavon," Theo says in between kisses, "He kept hitting on you. So I made him watch while I killed his pack."

Stiles cringes, but stops struggling in the wolfs grip. Theo always gets horny after a kill- which is even more fucked up, that Stiles knows this, and still _lets_ the werewolf have him. "You're crazy," Stiles comments simply.

"I'm territorial." Theo corrects him, nibbling on the skin below Stiles' ear. "And you're _mine_."

Stiles closes his eyes again. He is, isn't he? Theo's. Theo's the big bad wolf, and Stiles is little red, being pulled further and further into the darkness. And god, the darkness is so sweet. "I'm aware." Stiles whispers back to him.

Theo flips them so Stiles' face is pressed into the wet tiled wall, and Theo is pressed flush against his back. Stiles lets out a small groan in surprise.

"All mine." Theo murmurs, not to anyone in paticular. He grinds his crotch against Stiles' ass, dick hard. He slips one of his fingers into Stiles' hole, still loose and slick from earlier this morning.

Stiles' mouth opens in a silent moan. "Mm.." Theo hums out, voice husky with lust, "So fucking wet. You like that?"

Stiles only grunts in response as Theo adds another finger in, thrusting the digits in deep. "I couldn't hear you, what was that?" He asks smugly, running his nose across the back of neck. Stiles shivers. 

"Yeah, you fucker," Stiles snarls out. Theo smirks, biting a tender spot between Stiles' neck and shoulder. 

Theo curls his fingers cruelly, still smirking as he does. Oh, he's a monster, Theo. A vicous, bloodthirsty, _creature_ , that's not quite human. 

Theo kisses the spot he bit, sucking up all the blood from the bruise. A monster that loves a boy, for some unimaginable reason. Loves a boy as much as a monster is capable of love. 

Theo replaces his fingers with his cock, thrusting in slowly until Stiles is being completely filled. Stiles squeezes his eyes back shut, one hand clutching the shower rail and the other supporting his weight on the tiled shower wall. 

"No one else can have you," Theo growls into his ear, bottoming out and then ramming himself back in. Stiles moans. "All mine. _Mine_." 

Claws run lightly down Stiles' hips, and all Stiles can think as he stares down at the bloody shower floor, is how he's not in the right position to scratch down Theo's back and make him bleed. Oh, sweet darkness, consuming Stiles' mind and body, until there's nothing bright left. 

Theo pounds into Stiles' ass roughly, making it harder and harder to stay upright as the faucet water pours down on them.

"Theo." Stiles moans out the evil name, hand moving to his own half hard cock. Theo quickly pushes his hand away though, and takes the dick in his own hand. He strokes it fast, in time with his thrusts. 

"Fuck," Stiles moans loudly, feeling a knot of pleasure twisting in his gut. 

"You love this, don't you?" Theo asks. roughly into his ear.

Stiles huffs out a humorless laugh (as best as he can manage in his worked up state), and mutters, "Fuck you."

"Mm, you'd love that too." Theo says with a lewd smirk. Stiles tries to roll his eyes, but then they roll back into his head with Theo hits his prostate hard.

After a few more strokes of Theo's hand, Stiles is cumming. He loses balance for a moment, but Theo catches him, keeping his hips firmly locked in place. 

Theo only has to thrust in a few more times before his hips are stuttering, and he's cumming, still buried deep inside of Stiles. He buries his face in Stiles' neck, letting out something like a groan mixed with a growl.

After a moment, Theo pulls out, letting out a small sigh as he does. Stiles huffs out a ragged breath, standing upright. Theo kisses the back of Stiles' neck and smacks his ass, saying, "Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Stiles leaves the shower without a word, grabbing a white towel from the rack. He wraps it around his waist, slowly walking across the hall to the dark bedroom. He doesn't bother turning on the light as he climbs into the big, unmade bed.

He lays his soaked head of hair onto his grey pillow. That makes three times he's been fucked today, and Stiles is officially easy. He even let the smug fucker hijack his well deserved shower. Well, to be fair, Theo is gonna have to wash all that blood off before he sets a toe in this bed.

The faucet squeaks off a moment later, and from the open door Stiles can see Theo step out of the shower. He rubs his wet brown hair with a towel, not bothering to wrap anything around his waist.

He's a pretty monster. Tan, light brown hair, blue eyes, flawless features, musceled body. He's confident too, never doubting himself even for a moment. Strange that someone so objectively perfect would love someone as flawed as Stiles.

Theo saunters into the bedroom a second later, only his shadow visible in the dark. The shadow lies down in bed next to Stiles, staring at him with those blue eyes.

He's not covered in blood anymore. You'd never think looking at him like this that he'd be a murderer. That's the thing about a beautiful monster. They can get away with their monsterous acts.

Theo's hands find the humans body, and he pulls him closer, resting one strong hand on his waist. Stiles looks into his eyes. "You killed an entire pack?" He asks, more incredulously than accusetory. 

"Yeah." Theo answers back casually, closing his eyes. He rests his head next to Stiles, taking up a bit of space on his pillow.

Stiles taps his fingers on mattress. "Y'know, that's like- _way_ beyond territorial. That's just extreme jealousy."

Theo cracks an eye open, looking unimpressed. "Jealousy is wanting something you don't have. I'm protecting what I already have. 

Stiles narrows his eyes. "Well, no- that's a little beyond protective. Slautering a pack of innocent werewolves-"

Theo shrugs. "You've done worse for less." He comments, closing his eyes again. 

Stiles sighs. It's true, but at least Stiles has the common curtousy to be guilty afterwards, staying up until 5 am and wondering what the hell his life has become.

"Go to sleep." Theo says, wrapping a muscled arm around Stiles' chest. 

Stiles closes his eyes. Laying in a monsters arms can be nice. If you don't think about the creature under his skin, only the asshole who lives on the surface. 

Theo pulls Stiles to his chest. He kisses the top of Stiles' head, and murmurs a quiet, "Love you", while rubbing a gentle hand across Stiles' back.

Hm. Maybe not a complete asshole.


End file.
